House 13 Tapas Bar
by Pha88
Summary: AU. Callie's the heiress of her family's company and a successful business woman. To the dismay of her nosy family her love life hasn't been so bright. Arizona's the Chief of Pediatric Surgery at the GSMH, she's has never thought about marriage before, will she change her mind? This story's inspired by "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" but with some changes. Happy times.
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I'm Pha and I do not own any Grey's Anatomy character.

Happy reading!

* * *

**House 13 Tapas Bar**

**Chapter I**

_Being in the food and beverage business is not easy, a lot of people might think the only thing you need to know is how to cook, eat, drink and be able to stand on your feet for long hours, but this business is not just about that. _

_There's a lot of planning involved and I mean lots and lots of planning: "Where is it going to be?" "What is my business plan?" "Do I need a loan from the bank?" "How's my place going to be called?" "What's the menu going to be like?" "How many servers will I need to hire?" "How many cooks?" "How many bartenders?" "How much is food or liquor going to cost me and at what price should I sell them?" "What do I want the chairs and walls to look like?" and the list goes on and on… _

_Like I said, there is a ton of planning, sounds fun right? …No? Ok, I admit it! It might not sound fun but I love it, I love every minute of it. That's what I do, that's what my family does. We've been in this industry since I can remember, even before my Daddy and my Abuelo were born, our family has been doing this forever. We've open food and beverage establishments in almost every state in the country. Food trucks, pubs, bars, cafes, restaurants… you name it, we got it. _

_We are successful, yes, but it hasn't always been easy, we've had rough patches but we've being able to handle them. You see? Us Torres, we don't give up easily, we work hard and as a unit, sometimes maybe too united but we pull _ _through__. _

"Mija!" the voice of her father calling for her pulled Callie out of her daydreaming.

She took a big calming breath. "In here Daddy!" the brunette responded.

Carlos opened the door to her daughter's new office "Calliope, what are you doing back here Mija?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the sofa she was sitting at.

"Just checking some last minute details Daddy, some paperwork" _I look around myself, not one single sheet of paper near me… "Paperwork" Really, Callie? _Carlos gave her a stern look. _Busted._

"Mija, it's the soft opening night, you cannot hide in here" Carlos said softly, taking her hands in his "Calliope, I know you're afraid of public speaking but our guests are already out there enjoying free drinks and food, they're having a great time and all they need left is your beautiful sight…"

"Daddy…" Callie interrupted, knowing where his words were going, but Carlos didn't let her finish.

"Calliope, this is your baby, you wanted to be the head of the project and I let you because I trust you and I know you're great and I'm so proud of you, you are the future of Torres Company and I know you will not disappoint me when you become the CEO once I retired…"

"Thank you Daddy" Callie managed to squished in the conversation because her father just kept talking.

"…but you need to overcome your fear of public speaking Calliope, you know it and so do I, and this night is an opportunity to do it. You need to go out there, have a tequila shot, give your speech and soon it will be over. No pain no harm, just a little buzz from the tequila." They both chuckle as they stood up and started walking to the door.

She inhaled deeply. "You're right Daddy, I need to do this. Thank you" Callie said and stopped walking to hug her dad.

"Anytime Mija" they broke the hug and Callie was about to start walking again when her father stopped her. "And Calliope, you look so beautiful tonight, well, you look beautiful everyday, you're the most beautiful of my girls but don't tell that to your Mamá or Aria" he added in a lower volume and they chuckle again.

"Thanks Daddy" she said and started to walk again. She really needed to go out of the office, away from what she knew her father was going to say next and right into that room full of people to give her speech before she lost her resolve. But of course her father wasn't done yet.

"Mija, this is not only an opportunity to overcome your public speaking fear but to put yourself out there. You are a beautiful and smart woman; I don't understand why are you still single, Mija. Don't you want to get marry? Don't you want to have kids, start a family? Don't you want…"

_Here we go… I knew he just couldn't stop at "I'm proud of you, you're beautiful, let's go to give your speech and drink tequila shots" he had to go again about my love life. You see, when I said that maybe sometimes we are too united, this is what I meant. In my family, my big, huge Latin family if you're not married by the time you are twenty five and with a kid on the way, then there must be something wrong with you. And that's when it starts: The Love Life Nightmare, as I like to call it. In every, and I mean every opportunity any family member has to question why you are single, they do; and an incredible phenomenon starts to happen: friends and friends and more friends of cousins and uncles and aunts starts to pop out of nowhere and guess what? Apparently they all "want to me you"… Oh the horror of blind dates! I don't even want to think about it…_

"Calliope… Calliope" Carlos shook her a little bit, pulling her out of her mind for the second time that day. Callie had space out while her father kept going, reciting the questions he always did. "You're not even listening to me, Mija. Is that it? You don't care I'm not going to be an Abuelo or that your Mamá won't be an Abuela? You're going to kill me Calliope, I'll die without grandchildren. I don't understand, you're so smart, brilliant at you job, the future of our company but why do you sabotage your love life? Why don't you settle down and…"

_Oh there we go, The Guilt Trip, one of my father's favorite cards to play. Let's try to understand a little bit how my father sees the World. In hi's head, people need two things in order to be happy, one being Family, and the other being Work. So, in order to be happy and fulfilled in his eyes you need to be successful at your job (check!) and need to be happily married with a dog and 2.5 kids (not so check…) All this, of course, by the time you are twenty five, if you're missing one, then you're unhappy and lonely and there most be something terribly wrong with you, so he tries to "fix" you, hence The Guilt Trip. First he complements you because you're brilliant at your job but then he tries to make you feel guilty because you're single and apparently trying to make him die without grandchildren. See how that makes sense? No? Good, because it doesn't; but he's my Dad and I love him and I know now that all this nagging is because he loves me. _

"…and walk you down the aisle Mija, and dance with you at…" Carlos was on a roll.

"Daddy" Carlos didn't listen "Daddy!"

"What?" He looked at her surprised.

"We've talk about this before; I do want to get married someday and…" Callie was interrupted by her Mamá, who came walking toward them in a fast pace.

"There you are! What were you doing back here?" Lucia asked "We've been thirty minutes into the soft opening and it's time for your speech Callie"

"She wants me to die without grandkids, Lucia" Carlos accused, sounding more like a child than a grown man.

"Daddy!" Callie looked at them wide eyed, while her Mamá gave a stern look. "There's no need to be so dramatic, I've told you that I do want to…" but Lucia interrupted her, again.

"Mija, why would you want that? I want grandkids too. Oh! And a big wedding…" Lucia continued with a glint in her eyes, for sure imagining the ceremony. "Oh! You'll look so beautiful Mija, white dress, hair down, radiant smile, and a handsome man or a beautiful woman waiting for you down the aisle…"

_Yes, you heard that right. My very traditional Christian family is so obsessed with the idea of marriage and children that, years ago, when I came out to them as bisexual all they had to say was "Is there still a chance of a wedding and kids?" I have to laugh at the memory, they are so crazy and annoying sometimes, but I love them._

"Mamá, Daddy, please stop it, we've talk about this before; and right now we need to focus on the soft opening and guests and the food and drinks and see what goes wrong so we can fix it by the time the grand opening arrives, ok? Please? Can we just focus on something other than my love life? I'm feeling a little ambushed here"

Carlos looked a little embarrassed "Alright Mija, I'm sorry" Carlos said kissing her cheek and reassuming the walk to the main floor of _House 13 Tapas Bar. _Lucia also kissed her and followed her husband "…but this conversation isn't over!" he added from the end of the hallway.

_Oh I know, apparently it never is. _

Callie closed the door to her office and walked down the hall to the main floor of the bar.

_The place is packed, that's good, but then again who says no to free food and drinks? Nobody, that's who. You see, in a soft opening the owners invite friends, family and people from the community to a free tasting of the menu; it cost you some money, yes, but it's great publicity and allows you to see how the place functions, it lets you see errors in time to fix them before the real paying customers arrive on the grand opening day. The soft opening gives you information and that is invaluable. _

"Hi Cris, can I have a tequila shot, please?" Callie asked one of her bartenders as she leant on the bar.

"Got it" she said while pouring the hard liquor into the shot glass. "A little liquid courage?" she teased and put the shot at the bar top, Callie drank it in a second.

"You know it" They've been friends for years, Cristina was quite aware of the brunette's fear of public speaking and her love for tequila, the liquid that brought them together. Callie eyed the now empty shot glass "Maybe I should do another…"

"No" Cristina interrupted and took the shot away from Callie.

"Ok, I guess I won't." Callie chuckled. "I can fire you, you know? Denying me service! To your own boss, how dare you?!" she teased in mocked offense.

"But you won't, because you love me and I make kick ass cocktails" Cristina said while pouring rum in a shaker. "Plus you don't want to have tequila breath while speaking to guest"

"Yeah… yeah… God, I hate this speech thing, Cristina. Can you just say it for me?" she said while looking around, people looked pleased with the food, servers weren't lost at wrong tables, music wasn't too loud and people were able to have a conversation. So far so good.

"Cal, just do it. You just had your liquid courage; you look hot, you know your shit, just get it done. It's just a bunch of stupid words" Cristina said a little annoyed.

"Nice pep talk"

"What more do you want from me?" She shrugged and poured the finished cocktail from the shaker to a tall glass; a server came and took it to a table.

"Nothing. Those were beautiful words Cris, thank you, very inspirational" Callie said before making her way to the DJ where there was a mic waiting for her.

_Ok, time for this stupid speech._

* * *

Hi again!

So what you read was the first chapter of my first story, please let me know what you think, did you like it? Hate it? Should I continue or not? If the answer is yes, awesome!

I'm looking for a beta because English is not my native language so I need a little help, also I'd like to bounce some ideas about the upcoming chapters, so if you're interested please send me a private message here or Twitter: phanomas.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there! I´m Pha and I do not own any Grey's Anatomy character.

Thanks to my beta Nuttynyc. Because of her, grammar can live happily another day.

Happy reading!

* * *

**House 13 Tapas Bar**

**Chapter II**

"There you are!" Teddy said as she closed the door to Arizona's office.

"Here I am, in my office, at 11:00 a.m. on a Thursday. Unexpected, right? You should be a detective, Dr. Altman" Arizona teased, her attention focused on the screen of her computer.

"And you should be a comedian, Dr. Robbins" Teddy joked back as she sat in one the chairs Arizona had in her office. "We're going tonight, yes?" she asked feeling excited.

Arizona was still focused on her computer. "I don't know Teds, I'm-"

"Hey no! No backing out this time, you promised" Teddy cut her off.

"What? I don't remember making any promises"

"Alright, maybe you didn't" the dirty blonde rolled her eyes "but you did say you'd go Arizona, come on! You need to go out and have fun and bang hot babes and-"

"Bang hot babes? Where did you get that from?" She asked amused, her attention still focused on her computer. "…hot babes" she muttered.

"I don't even know" "Teddy smiled "but my point remains the same, let's go out, come on, you need to meet new people, learn how to socialize with humans your own age and not just me, your patients and Karev, who might as well be a kid by the way he acts- Hey, are you listening to me?" Arizona was still immersed in whatever it was she was doing on the computer.

"Yeah, yeah… you, Karev and the tiny humans, you should all go out…"

"That was not it all Arizona, I said you need-"

"I'm kind of busy Teds, so I'm not sure I'll make it, I've got a ton of work to do; so so much work to do, sick babies and-Hey! That's rude!" Teddy had had enough and had turned the monitor her way.

"Busy my ass! You're reading comics, Arizona!" the blonde doctor blushed "If you have time for comics, you have time to go out with your amazing friend Teddy" she sentenced.

"It's not just any comic Teddy, is The Walking Dead. Remember that show I made you watch? With the zombies and the police officer and the cheating wife-"

"Those zombies were gross Arizona, don't make me think about them" Teddy said with a distasteful look on her face. "And don't try to distract me either. You and I, tonight, no backing out."

Arizona sighed. "Ok Teds…"

"Alright then" the dirty blonde smiled, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hey Teddy!" Arizona called and the blonde turned around.

"You really are an amazing friend, thank you" Arizona said sincerely.

"I know. See you tonight Robbins! "she said before she was gone.

_I've been back in Seattle for about three months now, after spending the last three years of my life in Africa, doing humanitarian work from town to town; never really staying in one place for too long, trying to reach as many places as we were able to. It wasn't easy, it required hard work and sacrifice, but the reward was amazing and invaluable. _

_I felt like my life had purpose; being able to help those kids made an impact in me. Those cheesy things people say about feeling fulfilled when you help others? Yep, they're all true. And while I was happy with my work, it was a lonely road. Yeah, you meet lots of people, but before you know it, it´s time to go, next village, new people and the cycle starts all over again. _

_There were other doctors, nurses and volunteers with me, and while they were nice people, they were just that, nice people, nice coworkers. I felt like I was a teen again, moving every few months because of my father's work. I know I wasn't there to look for a girlfriend or besties; I had to focus on my work and the tiny humans and that was exactly what I did. I was making a difference but still… it was a lonely road. _

_I guess I got accustomed to it, maybe too much according to Teddy. She thinks I'm unable to establish a relationship with others than my family, the tiny humans, Karev and herself. And while I don't see myself as a crazy lonely lesbian ready to buy ten cats, she might have a point. I do find it hard sometimes to stay in a relationship. Don't get me wrong, I've tried to date but after a small incident involving a crazy angry woman and a small fire, I have had enough. I decided I needed to just focus on my work and that's what I've been doing, but now Teddy is sure I need to date again and that apparently involves going with her to this bar opening._

* * *

**Later that night.**

Teddy barged in Arizona's apartment. "Honey I'm home!" she joked while closing the door behind her. She noticed Arizona sitting on the couch with a guilty look on her face and the TV remote in her hand.

"You've got to me kidding me. Why aren't you ready?" she took a peak at the TV, it was paused, there was the frozen image of a woman with her boobs exposed. "Are you watching porn?!" Teddy screamed with her mouth gaping open.

"What? No!" Arizona stood from the couch as if it was on fire "Not porn, it's Game of Thrones; remember that show I told you about? With a lot of people getting killed, and dragons and, of course boobs, lots of boobs" she explained pointing at the frozen image in the TV.

"Oh yeah, that show I really don't care about but you keep trying to make watch" Teddy said only half joking.

"But it's so good Teds, you really should-" Arizona was ready to pitch the show again.

"No, no, no Arizona, I told you, nothing beats CSI or NCSI, I don't need to see any other show, no matter how many boobs are in it" she walked by Arizona, taking the TV remote out of the blonde's hand, sat at the couch and changed the channel.

"I was watching that!" the blonde said pouting.

"Well, not anymore, besides I bet you've seen that more than once already." The peds surgeon blushed. "That's what I thought. Now you need to go change, c'mon."

"Fine, fine Teddy Bear" the blonde said while walking to her room.

"Hey! That was uncalled for, no name calling, Blondie! And wear something hot" Teddy said from the living room "You´re back on the market tonight"

"You sound like a pimp" Arizona called while searching for something to wear.

"Shut up and give me my money!" they chuckled.

"_Wear something hot" Something hot, something hot…. I really need to do some shopping. _The blonde looked at her reflection in the mirror. _Ok, well, this will do._ She walked out and met Teddy in the living room.

"Ready, let´s go Daddy" the blonde joked and grabbed her purse from the small table that was next to the door.

Teddy turned the TV off and stood up, following the blonde out of the apartment.

"Looking good Arizona, you're gonna make me a lot of money with those pumps you're wearing" She waited for Arizona to lock the door, and then both started to walk towards the elevator.

"Ok, no more pimp jokes, it´s getting a little weird" Arizona said, although she was laughing.

"Who said I was joking?" They entered the elevator and Teddy pushed the lobby button. Arizona frowned at her. "Alright, no more pimp jokes. You're no fun."

They arrived at the lobby and walked to the parking lot.

"We're taking my car" Teddy said suddenly.

"What´s wrong with mine?" the blonde pouted.

"It's a hot pink Mini Cooper, Arizona"

"So?"

"So we're taking my car"

"Fine, let´s go Teddy Bear" she said and started walking towards Teddy´s car.

"Hey! That was uncalled for, Blondie!" she said while unlocking her car with the remote.

"I can't hear you Teddy Bear!" Arizona called, already getting into the car.

Teddy got inside and started the car.

"Ok, let´s go"

After a couple of minutes of driving, they arrived at House 13. As soon as they entered the bar they were greeted by a young brunette.

"Welcome to House 13, bienvenidas, bienvenidas" the young woman said smiling.

"Thank you" Both Arizona and Teddy said at the same time.

"My name is Aria and I'll be roaming around so if you need anything just let me know. Feel free to sit at any table you like or by the bar"

"Thank you" they said in unison.

"Stop saying what I say Teds" the blonde teased and started to walk to the bar.

"_You_ stop saying what _I_ say"

As they reach the bar and took a seat, the music started to fade and their attention focused on a small stage, where a nervous looking brunette was holding a microphone.

"Uhm…" she tapped the mic "Is this on?" her voice resounded in the whole bar. "Oh, it is" Callie let out a nervous laugh that disappeared quickly.

"Uhm… I'm my name, I mean, I'm Callie Torres, my name is Callie Torres and I'd like to welcome…" Her body was lightly swaying from left to right, but she was standing on the same spot.

"Pee dance" said a voice near them. In the background Callie's awkward speech continued.

"What?" Teddy said, turning to look at the bartender who had spoken. Arizona was still focused on the uneasy Latina.

"Nothing. Welcome to House 13" Cristina deadpanned, not sounding very welcoming "I´m Cristina, bartender, what can I get you? Tequila shots? A Tequila Sunrise? A Margarita?"

Teddy chuckled "A tequila fan, eh?"

"Pretty much. So, what's your poison?" the brunette said uninterested.

"We'll take two shots first and then you can surprise us with a cocktail…?"

"Got it" Cristina poured them the shots and then went to the other side of the bar where a fellow bartender was pouring vodka into a shaker. "She's doing the pee dance, you owe me ten bucks" Teddy heard her say from afar.

Fortunately Callie speech came to an end, putting her out of her misery. She was off the stage in a second and disappeared from view.

"I thought you were socially awkward, Arizona" Teddy said once Arizona's attention was back, having lost sight of the Latina. "but she wins"

"She was really struggling, wasn't she?" Arizona said, taking the shot Teddy was offering while discretely looking around for the brunette. "Cheers" they drank the shot.

"She was, and you where struggling to take your eyes off of her, uh? What am I saying? You didn't even try to look any other way but her" the dirty blonde teased.

"I was just listening to her speech Teddy" Arizona said blushing at being caught staring.

"Oh yeah? What did she say?" the cardio surgeon challenged.

"She said that her name was Callie and… and…" _and that's pretty much all I heard, I got distracted by her gorgeousness… also I really didn't want to hear that speech. _

"Arizona!" the blonde looked at her startled "You zoned out."

"Sorry. What's up?"

"I take it she's tonight's candidate. Yay!" Teddy got excited.

"Candidate?" the blonde asked confused.

"Yes. Remember you're on the market again-" Arizona rolled her eyes.

"Teddy-"

"Nuh-uh. I saw the way you were looking at her, at least try, c'mon. She's hot; what about what you said about banging hot babes?"

"What? I didn't say that, _you_ did"

"Ok, ok, it was me, but my point remains the same. Just go talk to her or something, I'm not telling you to marry her and have her babies, just find her and have hot sex, or ask her out, or just make out or something, just anything, do something."

"_Just do something". Ok. That can't be so hard. Do something, do something… but what? I don't even know where she went. _

"I don't even see her anymore Teds" Arizona whined.

"Then get your ass out of that stool and find her" Teddy said a little annoyed.

"Geez. Ok, fine." Arizona said and stood up.

_Here we go._

* * *

**Hola!**

**I want to thank you all for reading, also thanks to the ones that left a review and those who favorite and followed the story, you guys are awesome. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review, tell me what you thought of this chapter. Who would you like to see in this story? What would you like to happen? Or even better, what would you **_**not**_** like to see happen? As you can see I've already taken the all Africa thing out, because that just makes me sad hehe… Anyway, just tell me what's on your mind, I love reading what you think, and once again thank you for reading. **

**Pha.**


End file.
